Balthier
Balthier (born Ffamran Mid Bunansa) is a player character in the game Final Fantasy XII. A sky pirate, he travels all over Ivalice with his partner Fran, on his airship the Strahl. While the story is told from Vaan's perspective, it is definitely Balthier's story. Final Fantasy XII Balthier's Early Life While not much is revealed about Balthier's life before he became a sky pirate, it is revealed that he was once himself an Archadian Judge. Six years prior to the game's storyline, after his father Dr. Cid returned from Giruvegan, he noticed that his father's sanity was slowly fading, as he was constantly talking to someone who wasn't there. This strained their relationship, and eventually Balthier couldn't stand the sight of his father anymore. This, combined with the way Archadia was moving, forced Balthier to run away, never to be seen for some time. During this time, he changed his name to help cut off his ties with the past. Balthier's introduction Balthier comes into the main story while Vaan is stealing from the Royal Palace of Rabanastre. Seeing the young thief steal the Goddess' Magicite, Balthier demands he hands it over. When Vaan asks who he is, Balthier responds with "I'm the leading man, who else?" Before he can take it, the Ifrit attacks, causing him to reluctantly run away, with Vaan in tow. During their escape, Fran's hover crashes into the Garamsythe Waterway, and are forced to work together. Balthier and Dr. Cid While it never tells how much Balthier got on with his father before he went to Giruvegan, afterwards, Balthier can't stand the sight of him. Thinking him to be insane, he ran away, unable to tolerate listening to his father talking about returning "Histroy back into the hands of Man". Eventually, with the help of the other main characters, Balthier finally realises that his father wasn't insane, but rather, he was talking to the Occurian Venat all this time. Wanting to confront his father, he travels with Ashe to Archades, his home. After getting into the Draklor Laboratory, they finally confront Dr Cid, where Balthier tries to convince his father that what he's doing is insane. Cid has none of it and runs away. Finally, they catch up to Dr Cid at the Pharos at Ridorana. After a long fight with Cid, where he summons the Esper Famfrit, Balthier has to watch his father die, and up to his dying breath, he believes what he was doing was best for mankind, much to Balthier's dissappointment. Balthier and Fran The circumstances about how or when they met is never revealed, or if they even knew each other while Balthier was still a Judge. Their relationship is very professional, with Fran being mainly the brains behind the two of them. However, there are times when it is revealed that their feelings are more than just platonic. Balthier and The Strahl The Strahl is Balthier's ship and one of the few things he holds dear. Originally a new prototype fighter ship, the cost of its unique folding wing design was too expensive, and so the person in charge of its production ordered to have it scrapped. However, Balthier was able to steal it, and with it made his escape from Archades. Since then, he has heavily updated the ship, so-much-so it no longer resembles the original design. After the collapse of the Bahamut, Balthier loans the Strahl to Vaan while he's away. Sometime later, Balthier takes back the Strahl, without either Vann or Penelo finding out when he took it. It is never revealed where he got the name Strahl from. Revenant Wings .]] Balthier will be returning in Revenant Wings as a main character, along with Fran. This time, he will take a secondary role, although he'll probably still refer to himself as the leading man. Final Fantasy Tactics: The Lion War While information is limited, it has been revealed that Balthier will be appearing in the PSP remake of Final Fantasy Tactics. Currently, all that is known is that Balthier has been branded a heretic by the Murond Glabados Church, and as such is on the run from them. He runs into Ramza while he is searching for the Zodiac Stones and Alma, indicating he shows up during Chapter 4. He is apparently going to play an actual role in the game's plot, meaning he will not just be a secret character like Cloud. Like Cloud, he has his own unique job class. Category:Final Fantasy XII player characters Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings player characters